


Everything Used To Be So Ordinary

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Banter, Clothing, Community: 1sentence, Driving, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Music, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Photographs, Press and Tabloids, Scars, Sexual Content, Summer, Touring, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Casey didn't know where he'd suddenly gotten the notion that a short, slightly pudgy guy with a raspy voice and a lot of tattoos was his type, yet he didn't mind it at all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Used To Be So Ordinary

1\. MOTION  
Lee's not the best on the dance floor, far from it, but how he moves when he's off his feet more than makes up for it.

2\. COOL  
Casey is able to yank open a bus window in the languid summer heat, and the two sigh as the breeze cools the sweat on their bodies.

3\. YOUNG  
"How can someone as young as you be so jaded?" Casey cuffs his arm, to which Lee can only reply, "How can someone as old as you still be so optimistic?"

4\. LAST  
Casey plays that last song on the disc over and over, thinking that if ever comes a time Lee gets sick of him, the words have already been written.

5\. WRONG  
They both know the voices in the back of their minds tell them this is sick and wrong, but they also know the voices in their hearts are louder.

6\. GENTLE  
The morning after the first time, Lee is awoken with sweet kisses on his forehead, and he's pleasantly surprised that Casey has a softer side after all.

7\. ONE  
"So which one these _isn't_ about me?"; and Lee finds himself flipping through the CD booklet to locate that song he didn't co-write.

8\. THOUSAND  
Lee couldn't count all the candles in the bedroom, he was so overwhelmed there had to be a thousand, and he couldn't stop smiling as Casey held him and murmured, "I'd say the newest Idol deserves to be spoiled a little."

9\. KING  
"Nah, 'Use Somebody' would be a great choice, my little King Leon," and Lee just rolls his eyes and groans.

10\. LEARN  
Lee knew he had a lot to learn, and not just about the business.

11\. BLUR  
All Lee can remember about the first couple of minutes is the blur of confetti and applause, but at least all the pairs of arms hugging him are familiar.

12\. WAIT  
Fun as Big Band Night had been, Lee really wanted to get out of this suit, until Casey held to the end of his tie and whispered, "Wait."

13\. CHANGE  
They were just going _swimming_ , for the love of little green apples, so neither of them could explain the fluttering feeling in their stomachs when their eyes accidentally(?) locked while changing.

14\. COMMAND  
Lee had never dated someone so willing to be take-charge in their private moments, and he had never felt so willing to comply.

15\. HOLD  
The first embrace was a simple one-armed "bro-hug," yet felt as natural as if they'd been holding each other for years.

16\. NEED  
"I...think I need to kiss you...like, _now_."

17\. VISION  
His vision doubles, triples, and finally spills over and drops to the floor as he shuts the door behind him, not wanting either the hassle of reporters or the comfort of his friend's arms.

18\. ATTENTION  
Lee gives special attention to the faded scars running down Casey's arms, a painful reminder of a moment that could have guaranteed they'd never be able to be together.

19\. SOUL  
Lee signs the contract with a flourish as flashbulbs pop, idly (pun _so_ not intended) wondering if he at least gets to keep his soul.

20\. PICTURE  
Casey throws down in frustration the latest rag-mag that's printed his old DUI mugshot for the umpteenth time; Lee just thinks those station lights are so unflattering.

21\. FOOL  
They'd both done irresponsible things in their younger days, something easier to hide from each other, if not the media, out of shame of what the other would think.

22\. MAD  
It was the stupidest thing to be mad over, but still, it was kind of insulting to see Casey screw up his face in bewilderment and ask, "Bagpipes...dude, what the hell are you _smoking_?"

23\. CHILD  
He can tell Casey's had too much to drink when he is staring intently and asking with that boyish grin, "Y'think the kids would have your nose or mine?"

24\. NOW  
They may be in different states now, relying on the occasional call or e-mail (to risky to Tweet in case a DM fail happened), but they have faith they can make it work.

25\. SHADOW  
Watching the montage of the past eight winners scared the _shit_ out of him, how in the world could he ever live up to that?

26\. GOODBYE  
The last stop of the tour, they hold to each other for so long a handler has to come onto the bus and reprimand them out.

27\. HIDE  
Casey could be such a _kid_ sometimes, Lee half-smiled-half-grumbled to himself as he followed the trail of candy leading to wherever the older man was hiding in wait, most likely naked.

28\. FORTUNE  
"I don't care if you sell one record or a billion, I...I love you anyway."

29\. SAFE  
By the time there was only Mike, Casey, Crystal, and Lee left, the comfort of knowing one could easily escape the bottom three had faded like awkward applause.

30\. GHOST  
"Can you _believe_ Siobhan's story about this forest being haunted, what a load of- dude, _why_ are you clinging to my arm?"

31\. BOOK  
One night Lee just felt too lazy to put in contacts and slipped on his reading glasses instead; Casey had rarely been so turned on.

32\. EYE  
"Case, they're the same color as yours, you can stop gawking."

33\. NEVER  
Casey had never expected to get on a motorcycle again, but one afternoon Lee showed up outside the studio on some souped-up beauty and tossed him a helmet with a "Hop on!"; he held on tight and felt wind on his face and trust and love in his heart.

34\. SING  
" _I'm wanted, dead or alive,_ " Casey's voice rings through the auditorium, and even backstage, Lee hears it and feels the familiar shivers in his body.

35\. SUDDEN  
Casey didn't know where he'd suddenly gotten the notion that a short, slightly pudgy guy with a raspy voice and a lot of tattoos was his type, yet he didn't mind it at all.

36\. STOP  
He grabs at Casey's hair and crashes their mouths together in a fierce kiss, not wanting this moment to end.

37\. TIME  
Andrew and Mike occasionally pass time backstage by swapping stories about their kids, and Casey feels a tinge of regret in his heart that the direction his life is taking doesn't have it look like he'll be joining in those talks.

38\. WASH  
"You only own like, three shirts, don't you?" Lee wrinkled his nose as he went through the laundry.

39\. TORN  
During a rougher kissing and groping session, Lee ends up making the threadbare patch in Casey's jeans an actual hole, and he feels bad afterwards, but Casey just laughs and says, "S'OK, grunge's due for a comeback anyway."

40\. HISTORY  
Lee finds the old wedding photo quite by accident, and wonders what could've happened to drive somebody as lucky as Kellie away.

41\. POWER  
As far as the Idol powers-that-be were concerned, their singers were neutered Barbie and Ken dolls with plenty of self-control; Lee laughed at that through one climax and had to "explain" later that he was just happy.

42\. BOTHER  
It bugged Lee more than he would ever dare to admit at hearing on the other end of the phone that even _Justin Guarini_ had better first-week sales.

43\. GOD  
They'd always been the praying type, Lee on principle and Casey especially since his accident, but wondered if there was a real higher power orchestrating how they felt about each other.

44\. WALL  
He gazes at all the gold records adorning the walls of Graceland, thinking, _Someday..._

45\. NAKED  
Lee had been self-conscious about his stomach the first time they were in bed together, but all Casey waxed poetic on was the softness of his lips, the hollow in his throat, the muscle in his arms, the length of his fingers...

46\. DRIVE  
Another week, another goofy Ford commercial, and another instance of Casey pretending he's a stunt driver while Lee clings to his seat for dear life, certain his friend is certifiably insane.

47\. HARM  
Sure, fans Tweeted Casey creepy stuff once in a while, but he didn't feel afraid of them, yet he still didn't interrupt Lee's threat to "go all _Fatal Attraction_ on their asses" if they ever thought of hurting him; it was nice to be protected.

48\. PRECIOUS  
Debra was a perfect Southern mother through and through, always patting at Lee's face and cooing that her son sure knew how to pick 'em.

49\. HUNGER  
"Reckon I could go for a big ol' juicy _steak_ ," Casey says with an exaggerated leer and squeezes at Lee's ass.

50\. BELIEVE  
"Everybody has to believe in something in this business, Case, and the best I can believe in is you."


End file.
